Kami's Bounty Hunter
by TailedDemon100
Summary: If the devil can make contracts with humans, why can't Kami? Light Powered Naruto
1. She Appears

Kami's Bounty Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ghost Rider. This is my first real fanfic so please hang with me.

They say only the devil can make contracts with humans.

They were wrong. Kami was just a picky goddess. Especially since most of the world was filled with dark desires. However, because of the rarity of purity, her contracts are much more powerful than the devil's. She usually gives it when an honorable person is horribly wounded in battle and is fighting for justice.

Since the devils was stopped a long time ago by a extraordinary Ghost Rider, the devil could not make anymore contracts. The reason Ghost Riders are so powerful was because of its ability to take over any machine, weapons, and sometimes even living beings if there's a connection.

However, he had just enough energy to make one more contract. He gave it to a man with a red and white fan. His first name long forgotten, but his last name still lives in the Uchiha clan. The contract gave him the ability to turn his eyes red and add up the three commas.( If you had read or watched Naruto, you should now what it does.) There is another stage but there is a drawback. You need to kill or watch one close family members or your best friend be killed. This gave you various abilities.(Again you should know the abilities and its drawback.) The contract had also made this into a bloodline, and to help pull out the full potential of each family member, he made the Curse of Hatred. If anything tragic happens to an Uchiha, the curse activates and turns all the happiness and love in the person into hatred. The only way to overcome the hated is by showing them love and support shortly after the event.

In order to counter this powerful ability, Kami was forced to make several contracts, and each became a bloodline.

A few of them were made to the Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Kaguya, Nara, and Yamanaka clans.

The Senju's were given individual talents. No one had the same talent.

The Uzumaki had several contracts. One gave them a talent in Fuuinjustu, another increased their life span and vitality, the last one is gave them really dense chakra which gave a few of them the ability to create chakra chains that could take down Tailed Beasts. There is another one called the Rinnegan that rarely ever activated.

The Namikaze gained Swift release which gifted speed and an unnatural talent in Wind release.

But I'm getting off track. After that, she stopped giving out contracts.

Until one fateful night.

7 Years After The Kyuubi Incident

In a dark alley of Konohagakure, sat a lonely 7 year old boy. He had the brightest blond hair you ever seen. He also had the deepest blue eyes that anyone can get lost in. He wore the remains of an old T-shirt and shorts. He was covered in grime, dirt, and dried blood. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was beaten every year on his birthday. Today was no different. They had found him on his way home. They came at him with any blunt object they could find. All they wanted was to cause him pain not kill him.

After they were done, they left him their like a piece of trash. Unfortunately, not everyone was done with him.

"Well look at what we have here." Naruto suddenly heard before he was kicked in the head.

"You know what I've gotten tired of just beating you up. I think its time for you to die." When Naruto heard that he started to shake with fear. He looked up at the face of his would be killer. The man was a shinobi from his vest and headband. Naruto could smell the alcohal in his breathe which made him nervous.

"Today is the day you die, demon," the man said. With a sinister smirk, he pulled a incredibly sharp tanto.

Before he had the chance to scream, Naruto's mouth was covered and the tanto was in his gut. Naruto fell backwards into the cold, hard unforgiving ground.

"Good riddance," and the ninja left without a trace.

" _Why?_ " Naruto thought," _why must I be alone?_ "

Mindscape

" **Come on kit get up."** said a mysterious voice, but then it felt an energy signature it hadn't felt in a long time.

" **Could it be,"** it said.

The Real World

Naruto then saw a white light and a woman appeared. She was a beautiful one as well.

He didn't know why but he felt safe in her presence.

" **Do you want to live** " she suddenly said in a beautiful voice.

"W-What," was Naruto's answer.

" **Do you want to live**?" she asked again.

This got Naruto thinking. Does he really want live in fear and ridicule, but then he thought about other people like him who could be hurting much more than he is right now. It was then that he made his nindo. To protect his precious people and people who can't help themselves.

" **Take it** ," a voice rang out.

" _Who's there_ ," Naruto yelled in his mind.

" **A friend, now take the offer** ," the voice said with irritation clear in it's voice.

" _Okay_ ," Naruto thought back.

"I-I accept," Naruto coughed out.

She then presented a scroll and opened it to show some writing and a box.

" **Put a hand print with your blood and the contract will be complete** ," she said.

Without further thought, Naruto put his hand in the box since it was already bloody.

" **The contract is complete, but first let me tell you my name** ," she said as she drew closer.

" **My name is Kami** ," when Naruto heard her say that his eyes widened until they closed and he fell into a blissful sleep.

" **Sleep well my bounty hunter cause you will face many challenges** ," with that said Kami disappeared.

Seeing Naruto's condition made Hiruzen feel like a failure.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Minato," whispered the monkey summoner.

Unknowing of what had transpired before his arrival, he picked up the bloody Uzumaki to the hospital.

Mindscape

Naruto woke up in a sewer with many pipes with colors you usually wouldn't find in a sewer.

One of the smaller were dark blue, another pipe, which is slightly bigger than the first one, was a light shade of blue which could be mistaken for white. The last one was bigger by a large portion and was crimson or blood red.

He decided to follow the pipes to the source.

When he got to the source of the pipes, he saw two doorways and a big cage able to fit a giant.

Suddenly, a giant red slit eye appeared, and a familiar voice rang out.

" **So my jailer finally graces me with his presence** ," it said in a rather deep voice.

"Who are you, and what are you," Naruto yelled out.

Then, light illuminated the cage and showed the voices entire form.

It was a giant fox with bunny ears and nine fox tails, but it didn't feel as threatening as one would have thought it would be.

" **I'm the Kyuubi No Kitsune and your prisoner** ," roared the Kyuubi.

"What", was Naruto's intelligent response.

Cliffhanger

Well this was my first real fanfic and I hope you all like it.

On Next Time: The Truth


	2. The Truth

Kami's Bounty Hunter

Chapter 2- The Truth

Present Time

"What," said the young Uzumaki.

"How are you here, and where is here?"

" **Your in your mindscape and your father, the Fourth Hokage, sealed me in here** ," said the Kyuubi.

"So my father was the Fourth Hokage."

" **Yes and while I may not like it, I respected him for his sealing talents** ," said the Kyuubi with a hint of admiration in it's voice.

"Who was my mother?"

" **She was my second host, and her name was Kushina Uzumaki**."

"Second, but that would mean there were two more before me."

" **Yes, my first Jinchuriki was an Uzumaki like you in fact both of them were Uzumaki**."

"I know the second was my mother, but who was the first."

" **Her name was Mito Uzumaki and she was the First Hokage's wife**."

"What's so special about my clan."

" **They are very special since their chakra is denser than the average human which made them the perfect host for me."**

"Wow, my family is awesome."

" **Yes, but that is not the only bloodline your family has. However, before I can explain about your bloodlines, I need to explain The Contracts."**

"What is The Contract?"

" **It's a deal between a human and Kami or the devil. Kami's contracts give you the powers of an angel or the powers of angel when he or she was still in heaven. The devil's contracts give powers of fallen angels and demons. Thankfully, the devil was put back in hell so no more contracts can be made."**

"Wow, The Contract is very powerful." After all having Kami give out power is no laughing matter."

" **Don't be so surprised, your village has 11 clans whose bloodlines come from The Contract. Such as the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Kurama, Nara, Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Yamanaka clans."**

" **The Aburame clan was given the ability to control bugs to the point of being their host."**

" **The Akimichi clan was given the ability to control enlarge their fat and muscles."**

" **The Hyuga clan was given the dojustsu called the Byakugan. It gave them the ability to see in a 359 degrees around them, to see how much chakra a person has, and it also allows them to see the chakra points within a person."**

" **The Kurama clan has the ability to create mind bending illusions that can cause real world injuries as well as death."**

" **The Nara clan were given the ability to control the shadows. Their intellect was actually apart of their family before they were given the ability."**

" **The Senju were given the abilities to have individual talents and abilities."**

" **The Uchiha, who gained theres from the devil, were given a dojutsu called the Sharingan. It allows them to copy non-bloodline nin, tai, and genjutsu. There are other stages, but we can get back to them later."**

" **The Uzumaki clan, however, was Kami's favorite because of their care for their family. They gained four bloodlines. One gave them a longer life span and more stamina, another gave you a more chakra, another made your chakra denser allowing another level to chakra manipulation which made it possible for you to make weapons or chains out of chakra, and finally, the last one however is locked in most of you until a time of desperation. Its called the Rinnegan. It gives you the Six Paths of Pain. First, the Deva Path has control over gravity. Second, the Asura Path can turn his body into mechanical armor and weaponry. Third, the Human Path gives you the ability to take the soul of any living thing and learn all the secrets of the person. Fourth, the Animal Path allows you to summon various immortal creatures. Fifth, the Preta Path can make a barrier that can suck the chakra out of its any technique thrown at him. They can also take chakra through physical contact. Last but not least Sixth Path called the Naraka Path. He can summon the King of Hell to interrogate or restore someone. There is another one called the Outer Path, but it isn't used often because of the amount of chakra needed to perform the technique.**

" **The Yamanaka clan can take over or telepathically speak to someone. They can also go into someones mind and learn their secrets even if they are dead."**

"I didn't know there were so many people with so many powers."

" **Now, there is also the matter of Kami reviving you."**

"Wait that was real?"

" **Yes, it was, and it would seem she gave you The Contract."**

"WHAT!"

" **WOULD YOU STOP YELLING!" The Kyuubi put it paws around it ears while mumbling about stupid brats with no inside voice.**

"Heh heh, sorry," Naruto apologized to it while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

" **(sigh) Kami has given you a contract and we will figure out later what it is, but it had also unlocked and enhanced your abilities."**

" **Your going to wake up soon so I want you to rip a portion of the seal off so we can speak telepathically."**

So Naruto ripped a piece of the seal off, and a blast of chakra hit him. Suddenly, his form started to waver.

" **Your waking up, but before you go I have something to tell you."**

"What is it?" At this point, his lower half was gone and his top was slowly disappearing.

" **I'm a woman."**

"Wait, wha-" he never got to finish before he woke up.

" **Now things just got interesting," said the chuckling Kyuubi.**

In The Hospital

Naruto groaned as he sat up in his bed. He looked around and saw only white. Oh how he hated the hospital. He didn't hate the color just that it hurts the eyes a little.

" **One, two, three is this thing on?"**

"Kyuubi is that you?"

" **Of cours its me, and don't speak to me out loud. People will think your crazy."**

" _Hows this?"_

" **That's just fine, now I need you to act like you don't know anything about me or your parents."**

" _Why?"_

" **Because he will try to seal your memory, while I could break the seal. Its too much work."**

This cued a sweatdrop from Naruto hearing of his laziness.

" **Get ready cause here they come."**

Right on cue, Hiruzen Sarutobi came into the room with three familiar ANBU following him.

"Inu-niisan, Neko-neechan, Crow-niisan!"

Inu was a tall man with the usual ANBU armor. He had a dog mask and gravity defying silver hair. He has a easy going attitude unless it's serious.

Neko was a average sized woman also had the usual ANBU armor. She wore a cat mask and had beautiful purple hair. She was kind, but stern when needed.

Crow was noticeably younger and smaller than the other two. He had a crow mask and short black hair. He has a caring attitude when around Naruto. When he's not, he has an emotionless expression.

"How you doing ototo?" asked Neko.

"I'm doing just fine onee-chan."

"Good cause you had us for second there."

"After all we can't lose our favorite ototo just yet," said Crow.

"Hai," agreed Inu and Neko.

"Could you please leave so I can talk to Naruto in private," said Hiruzen.

"Yes sir," replied the three ANBU operatives.

When they left, the Third looked towards Naruto and looked at him sternly.

"Naruto, who was the person who attacked you."

Naruto had to think for a moment until he remembered the tanto man held.

"I can't remember his face, but I remember a tanto that had a red and white fan and a fire pattern on the blade."

"I'll have my secretary look into weapon profiles to see if we can find the weapon and the owner, and while this is happening, you are going to rest here for a bit until I sign you out."

"Awww, but I wanna leave now."

Sarutobi just chuckled.

"I know, but this is also the perfect opportunity to tell you that I signed you up for the academy next year."

"YAY!" cheered the golden haired boy. "I'm gonna become the greatest ninja ever."

"I'm sure you will Naruto, but now it's time to say good bye."

With that the Third Hokage left. Naruto waited for the doctor to come and give him the okay to leave. Soon, the doctor came in and gave him the okay. Naruto then got changed and then left to his apartment in the red light district.

Cliffhanger

Sorry it took me so long. I had a bad string of luck last week. Got stung four times by yellow jacket wasps and cut my knee with a trimmer. Don't ask how.

I hope you like the update.


End file.
